marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Spider Slayers
This is the fourth episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *J. Jonah Jameson *Flash Thompson *Felicia Hardy *Harry Osborn *Aunt May *Mary Jane Watson (first appearance) Antagonists: *Black Widow *Tarantula (only appearance) *Scorpion (only appearance) *Alistair Smythe *Kingpin Others: *Norman Osborn *Eddie Brock Plot Spider-Man is suddenly attacked in the city by the Black Widow spider slayer, whom he thought was destroyed months ago. Spider-Man quickly disables the Black Widow but is immediately attacked by the Tarantula spider slayer. Spider-Man places a spider tracer on the Tarantula while Alistair Smythe and Kingpin watch from afar. Alistair reactivates the Black Widow and sends it back down to the fight. Spider-Man manages to place a spider tracer on the Black Widow before he is knocked out and brought to Alistair. With the unconscious Spider-Man in his lab, Alistair calls J. Jonah Jameson and tells him he has Spider-Man. However when Jameson arrives, Alistair has him captured as well and ties him and Spider-Man together with a bomb, set to detonate in one hour. Blaming the two for his father's demise, Alistair then mentions his plans to get Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock and Norman Osborn as well. He then has Spider-Man and Jameson transported into the city. As soon as they are dropped off, Spider-Man uses his spider tracers to track down the Black Widow which has gone after Flash at ESU. Spider-Man and Jameson arrive and the hero is able to use the Black Widow's lasers to separate Jameson from the bomb. Spider-Man disables the Black Widow again while Jameson phones Norman Osborn to warn him of the danger. Elsewhere, Eddie Brock is trying to get a job at another newspaper when the Tarantula attacks. Spider-Man arrives and fries the Tarantula's circuits with electricity while Eddie is immediately fired from his new job. Spider-Man leaves after Eddie swears his revenge. Alistair finishes creating the Scorpion spider slayer and then sends it out to Oscorp where it is met with heavy resistance from security drones. Spider-Man, still attached to the bomb, arrives at Oscorp while Norman keeps sending out his security drones to attack the Scorpion. Alistair reactivates the Black Widow and Tarantula spider slayers and send them to Oscorp to aid the Scorpion. When they arrive they combine into the mega slayer and attack Spider-Man. Norman tries to escape in his car but is chased by the mega slayer. Spider-Man is able to break the bomb from him and then sets off after Norman and the mega slayer. On a bridge, Spider-Man finds Norman and the mega slayer is he quickly saves the unconscious Norman. Spider-Man is then able to get on top of the mega slayer and place the bomb on it. It detonates and the mega slayer is destroyed. Spider-Man then leaves as Norman regains consciousness. Observing the events, Kingpin tells Alistair that he works for him now until he destroys Spider-Man. Back home, Peter is busy sewing his costume when his Aunt May reminds him that he is on a blind date tonight. Peter answers the front door to find Mary Jane Watson and he is immediately smitten. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Writers: John Semper, Mark Hoffmeier *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Jennifer Hale: Felicia Hardy **Gary Imhoff: Harry Osborn **Patrick Labyorteaux: Flash Thompson **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Hank Azaria: Eddie Brock **Neil Ross: Norman Osborn Notes *Previous Episode: The Spider Slayer *Next Episode: Menace of Mysterio *This episode first aired on February 11th, 1995